First Time
by Lis123
Summary: This story is about a girl's first experience with dating, kissing and sex. This is not a Twilight story, the characters are made up. all human.
1. Chapter 1

**3POV**

Jake sat nervously on Bella's bed waiting for her return as she took a shower.

"Oh, ah, where's Lis?" Bella's older sister, Sam, asked.

"In the shower." Jake answered, feeling awkward.

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, Jake, her boyfriend."

Sam's eyes went big in shock.

"Oh, excuse me."

He looked at her strangely as she left.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was half way done when I heard Sam's voice in the bathroom.

"Umm, Lis?"

I sighed annoyed.

"What? I'm trying to take a shower in peace."

"I met Jake."

I froze at her words.

"Oh?" I said, not sure how to respond.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating?"

Shocked, I spun around, opening the shower door. I looked at her as if she was crazy, before I got out and grabbed a towel.

"Dating, what are you talking about? We're not dating." I replied utterly confused.

Sam shared my confusion.

"Really, because he just introduced himself as your boyfriend."

I cringed at this.

The truth was we never had that talk; the I'm a virgin talk or are we friends or more talk. I never dated before; I wasn't sure how it worked.

**Did one person just saying we were together all it took to confirm it?**

Truth be told, I wasn't sure what we were. I mean, we just started hanging out these past two months and pecked on the lips once or twice, but that was it.

"Jake hasn't seen me in anything other than shirts and pants." I said, thinking out loud.

My sister looked at me disgusted; fashion was not something she took lightly.

"I don't even wear makeup, well, sometimes chapstick." She shook her head in disgust.

I smirked amused. I knew I was pushing it but it was fun to see her be the uncomfortable one for once.

"So you're not having sex?" She asked bluntly.

I flinched, just the word sex made me disgusted. I shook my head back and forth.

"No."

The next thing I knew, Jake was by the bathroom door, and I was still in my towel. My sister eyed him suspiciously as he began to speak.

"I'm going to go, Lis. I'll see you at school."

I gave him a weak nod as he left.

Sam looked back at me confused.

"What, no goodbye kiss?"

"I told you, this just started, whatever it is and plus, you staring him down probably didn't help matters."

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I don't think it was that, I think it was the towel."

I looked at her weirdly than down. This was the most revealing thing Jake ever saw me in.

"Awkward." I stated.

* * *

"It's a date."

"It's not a date."

"Yes, it is."

My sister and I argued like this for hours. I finally gave up, frustrated.

"We're just going to the movies." I said in protest.

"If that's not a date than the jokes on me." My sister replied.

I lightly laughed at her, making her annoyed.

"Funny."

I felt disgusted wearing what my sister picked out for me. I was wearing a freaken skirt and tang top, so not me.

"Well, if it is a date, shouldn't I be comfortable?"

I continued, trying to pull my skirt down more, though it was impossible.

"This is not comfortable." I said pointing to my outfit.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"You'll get over it."

I groaned as the doorbell rang. Sam jumped up excited. I, of course lacked enthusiasm, sighing.

"Oh come on, your ruining it, smile." Sam argued.

I thought if anyone was ruining the moment, it was her. I forced a smile; she took it, going to the door.

Jake looked nervous seeing Sam answer the door.

"Oh, hi." He greeted.

"Hey Jake, come on in!"

I came down the stairs, rushing pass Sam. Not wanting more attention on me than necessary. I was a rare breed, that's for sure.

I heard my sister groaned at my lack of effort.

"Okay, let's go." I said, practically running out the front door, grabbing Jake's hand in the process, not giving him a chance to speak.

* * *

I went to my side, waiting in the car as Jake eyed my outfit weirdly.

"What's with the clothes?"

I looked down disappointed.

"Oh, my sister." I answered rolling my eyes.

Jake nodded his head, starting the car.

"So, what are we going to see?" I asked curious.

Jake kept his eyes on the road as he answered.

"Ah, Twilight looks alright."

I lit up at this.

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed, playfully pushing on his arm.

He jumped at my sudden outburst as I continued.

"I heard that was a good."

**Not to mention the main guy is pretty good looking**.

Jake just nodded, watching the road.

* * *

Once there, I felt weird. There were couples everywhere. I finally got my sister's message. I groaned, tensing up as we walked, crossing my arms to my chest.

"You okay?" Jake asked concerned.

I finally noticed him.

"Yeah, fine. I just didn't realize so many people come to these things."

He laughed, somehow untangling my arms, taking my hand in his.

**This was weird. **

It's not like it was the first time we held hands, but it was night, with couples around.

I thought back to what he told my sister.

**Her boyfriend.**

I groaned again though Jake didn't hear. Thank god, because I couldn't think of a good excuse this time.

As we waited in line, he dropped my hand. I was grateful. I looked around at the other couples. It came so natural to them. I wondered if it would ever be that way with me.

I flinched when Jake whispered in my ear.

"Are you okay, you're not sick are you?"

**No, but wait, it could change.**

"I'm fine." I said putting on a fake smile.

I wasn't sure if he bought it, but he let it go.

* * *

We took our seats. I was so excited to see the movie.

**Maybe I have a mood swing disorder? **

Soon it got dark. I watched intently as the screen came on. I could see a couple in the corner of my eye, making out. I rolled my eyes, hoping Jake wouldn't get any ideas. We never made out before, thank god. So, he wouldn't start now.

**At the movies, how tacky.**

The movie:

"Who is that?"

"That's Edward Cullen."

I sighed contently. He truly was beautiful.

Suddenly, I felt Jake take my hand. I gasped not expecting this. But let it go, too engrossed in the movie.

The way Edward was looking at Bella. Any girl should be so lucky.

I felt Jake's breath on my ear.

"She's not half as pretty as you are."

I tensed, keeping my eyes on the screen.

"Thanks."

I continued watching, feeling the awkwardness coming back.

He lightly kissed my cheek, and then turned back to the film. I don't know why but it made me blush. Maybe because I was thinking it was Edward. I grinned, and continued watching.

"How did you get in my room?"

"The window."

"You do that a lot?"

I started to tense up, seeing the actors intense stares, knowing there would be more than just talking. I winched, uncomfortable as they went on.

"I just want to try one thing."

They moved incredibly slow towards each other. My heart was pounding. Their lips barely touched. I sank in my seat. Finally they mouths touched.

I let out a gasp I didn't know I was holding. Shockingly I felt Jake tense up as well. I didn't turn though too captivated by the movie. I began to shake my leg, nervously.

Edward's mouth twitched, they both gasped, as I did not too long ago. Jake let go of my hand. I was sure I was griping it too tight. My hand instantly went to my mouth, biting my nails, nervously.

Bella began kissing Edward back, moving over him.

I felt Jake touch the leg that I was shaking. I stopped as he whispered in my ear.

"Calm down."

I rolled my eyes, focusing on the film.

Not realizing Jake's hand was resting on my knee. The actors kissing got passionate. It didn't help that people in the theater started kissing as well. Gasp and groans from the film where spinning in my head.

Edward urgently threw Bella on the bed.

**Damn he's sexy.**

Hungrily kissing her lips, then suddenly he pulled away.

"Oh come on!" I yelled frustrated.

I guess I was kind of loud, because people started shushing me. Jake snickered, squeezing my knee.

I sunk lower in my seat, embarrassed. As a result, Jake's hand moved slightly up my knee.

Without thinking, I swatted his hand away. I wanted to apologize soon after; I knew I probably hurt his ego. I heard him let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry."

He said nothing, going back to the film.

* * *

Once it was over, I happily got up. Jake followed, though not with the same enthusiasm. As we headed to the car I watched Jake as he kept a distance from me.

I rolled my eyes and forcefully took his hand in mine. This was a big step for me. I silently smirked. But Jake yanked his hand away.

"You don't have to hold my hand; I know you don't like me touching you."

I was shocked he was acting this way. I decided to let it go, going to the car. He seemed more annoyed by the second.

I prayed it wasn't a long drive back. We didn't talk the whole ride. I cursed under my breath. I knew this way a bad idea. I got out, without saying anything.

* * *

Once inside, I heard his car sped off. I looked at my overly excited sister. Her excitement left as quick as it came.

"What happen?"

I just shrugged.

"Nothing, me being me."

I walked to my bed, crashing on it.

I was screwed. The truth was I was lucky Jake held on as long as he did.

I decided to let it go, getting ready for bed.

* * *

I was annoyed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away Sam!"

She opened the door cautiously.

"Umm, I don't know if I should be alarmed, but he's um, outside waiting for you."

I looked out the window. Sure enough, Jake was standing by his car. I for one was confused. I went down, not caring I was in my pj pants and shirt, nothing revealing.

Unsure, I slowly approached him.

"What is it Jake?"

He looked up from the ground. Pure silence. Annoyed, I let my frustrations out.

"Say something!"

Jake sighed, annoyed himself.

"What are we Lis?"

I was taken back, not expecting this.

"What?"

He put his hands up in frustration, than through his hair.

"I mean are we friends, are we more; do you want to be more than friends?"

From where Sam was looking, it probably looks like we were fighting, which wasn't completely off.

I groaned, not really wanting to answer that question. It was a trick question and he knew it. If I said yes, I wanted to be more than friends, it would be awkward and I would have to explain why I freaked at the movies.

If I said no, that I just wanted to be friends, it would hurt him and who knows if he still wanted to be friends. I sighed frustrated as well.

"Jake, can't we just say whatever happens, happens?" I asked hoping he would agree.

He looked more annoyed as I tried to get out of answering.

"I just want a yes or no answer." Jake said firmly.

He was right it wasn't fair to wheel him around if there was no chance. I knew my limits, even if I said yes, something would come up, just a touch and I would object. I wasn't ready.

I gave him the only answer I could think of.

"No."

I was afraid to look at him. He slowly nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you at school than." He said before taking off.

I did it, I hurt him and even more, I hurt myself and I wasn't even sure why I did it. I sighed going inside as Sam gave me a pity look.

"Not now." I warned, heading to my bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: Next Chapter, the story will start getting Mature.

* * *

**BPOV**

At school, things weren't getting any better. Jake ignored me, talking to everyone but me. I sighed, thinking he was better off. I'm sure he has other options, unlike me. There was always Jessica, from Biology.

My thoughts were interrupted, as someone nudged me. I turned, to find a grinning Jessica.

"Hey, are you and Jake still a thing?"

I looked at her weirdly.

"We weren't a thing."

Jessica ignored my protest.

"So, you're over then?"

I sighed, annoyed.

"Yeah."

With that she turned back to her group, whispering to them.

They giggled as Jake came in, watching as Jessica walked, confidently, over to him.

"Hey Jake!" she said cheerfully.

Jake looked her over, a little uneasy, wondering what she was so happy about.

"Hi."

"So, I'm having a party this weekend, you want to come?" Jessica asked anxiously.

I couldn't believe the balls of that girl.

"It will be really fun, oh, and don't worry, Lis won't be there." She claimed.

I rolled my eyes, going back to my work. As I did, I could feel someone else's eyes on me, but I didn't dare look up as Jake responded.

"I'll think about it."

I held my breath, waiting for class to end.

* * *

At lunch, I was confused as where to sit. Usually, I sat with Jake, but it's different now. I found an empty table, taking a seat. I looked across the cafeteria, seeing Jake come in. His eyes landed on me.

An unsure look came across his face. Just than Jessica call him over to her table. He reluctantly, went over. I frowned at this. I couldn't eat.

I felt sick, as Jessica playfully hit Jake's chest, laughing at something he said. Jake laughed back. Needing air, I threw my lunch away heading outside to the bleachers.

* * *

I began working on my homework, when I heard-

"Head's up!" as a ball nearly hit me.

Thankfully, I moved just in time, missing it. I looked over at the ball tosser, in annoyance.

"Sorry!" they said, heading back to their game.

I walked away, feeling bitter. The bell rang announcing lunch was now over. I headed to my next class, English.

* * *

It felt like the first day of school all over again, as I headed to my seat. Everyone was in some sort of conversation, except me. I was all alone.

I suddenly realized this was the class I sat next to Jake in. I groaned, as I heard Jake come in with Jessica's crew. Feeling awkward, I went to my book, pretending to read.

Jake soon took his seat, joking with friends that sat in the row behind us.

The teacher came in; closing the door behind her, signaling that class was now in secession. I was glad for once, to have a lesson.

"Movie day!" She announced excitedly.

I groaned, as the rest of the class cheered and the lights flickered off.

As the movie started, I couldn't help but feel a slight sense of Déjà vu.

The film did not hold my interest so I went back to my book. Jake noticed, passing me a note. I froze, stunned.

**I thought he was ignoring me? **

I slowly read it.

_You still want to be friends right? _

I though here's my chance to tell him how I really feel, but I chicken out.

_Yeah, if that's okay with you?_

He read it, nodding. A weak smile came on his face. I returned it as he started to write again.

_Are you going to Jessica's party?_

I frowned.

_I wasn't invited._

Jake continued.

_Well, I'm inviting you, want to go?_

I wasn't sure.

_You're sure Jessica's okay with that? _

_Why not? Besides it would be nice to see a familiar face._

I looked at him dumbfounded. He knew most of the people going, but I let it go.

_I guess, what time?_

He smirked. Finally, the lights came on, as class came to an end.

"Seven, but I could take you, if you want?" Jake suggested.

"That's ok, I'll meet you there."

He just shrugged, gathering his things. "Your call."

With that the bell rang, school was officially over.

* * *

I headed to my car, Jake followed, closely behind. I eyed him weirdly, about to question him, when he started to speak.

"Here's the directions." he said handing them to me.

I gave them a quick run through.

"Oh, okay."

Jake smiled warmly.

"See you tomorrow." He said before heading to his car.

Puzzled, I silently question.

**Tomorrow? **

**Today was Friday, there's no school on Saturday.**

Finally, it clicked.

**The party, the party was tomorrow? **

I groaned, heading to car.

* * *

I fidgeted nervously, as I got out of my car. Walking to the house, I could hear the music getting louder and louder as I approached. I took a deep breath before entering, trying to calm my nerves.

As soon as I enter the party, I could feel eyes on me.

**Maybe I should have come with Jake. **

**No, that wouldn't have looked right. **

**Who cares what it would look like?**

I silently argued with myself.

Suddenly Jessica appeared, heading towards me with her little gang.

"What are you doing here?"

I gulped, feeling out numbered.

"I invited her." Jake answered, coming by my side.

Jessica withdrew her claws.

"Oh, okay." She said walking away with her posse.

I sighed in relief as Jake smirked.

"I'm glad you came, it's been difficult." He said pointed towards Jessica, who now had daggers in her eyes.

"Won't leave you alone, huh?"

Jake shook his head.

"You kidding, I'm lucky if I can go to the bathroom alone."

I laughed loudly, making Jake laugh in the process.

"I missed your laugh." He confessed.

I agreed, it was much easier when we didn't worry so much.

"Come on, let's explore." Jake said.

I followed behind him. He took my hand, I tried not to, but I flinched. Jake didn't seem to notice, I was grateful. We started at the stairs.

"Ladies, first." Jake said as a matter of fact.

I rolled my eyes, heading up, though, finding it difficult with all the couples in the way. I felt Jake right behind me almost hugging me to his chest, as he guided us up the stairs. Saying a few, "Excuse us." along the way.

Once on the second floor, Jake moved passed me, looking for an unoccupied room. Once he found one, I followed, silently behind. It was pitch dark as we searched for the light switch. Finally Jake found it, turning it on.

He gestured for me to follow.

"Come on."

I slowly walked in as he shut the door behind us. I looked at the huge room in awe.

"Whoa."

Jake smirked looking around as well.

"I know right? Talk about living it up."

He plumped down on the bed, getting comfortable. I felt slightly uneasy, but pushed it aside, sitting on the bed. Jake weakly smirked, seeing how far away, I was sitting.

"I don't bite." Jake said patting a spot next to him on the bed.

I reluctantly took it. He smiled, satisfied, turning on the tv, and the lights off. I was beginning to feel comfortable around Jake.

He smiled sensing this, wrapping his arm around me, pulling me to him. I shockingly, accepted, placing my head on his chest. We snuggled as we watched some stupid movie.

* * *

After a while, I started getting tired. Jake noticed grazing my cheek.

"You tired?"

I closed my eyes.

"Hmm."

Jake lightly laughed.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

I didn't want to move, he felt so warm and comfortable. I sighed, getting up.

We headed downstairs. Again, Jake grabbed my waist from behind, guiding me, as we headed down. The weird thing was, I was starting to like it.

As we reached the end of the stairs we were met with Jessica.

"Ah, eww, no sex allowed!" She lectured.

My eyes went big, in disgust.

**What did she think I was?**

I started to replay the scene in my head. I cringed; I probably would have thought the same thing. I shuddered at the thought. Jake laughed, amused.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we didn't quite get that far."

I looked him over as he gave me an assuring smile, ignoring Jessica's glare.

"So, I take it you two are back together now?" Jessica guessed.

I answered, a little too quickly.

"We're just friends."

I heard Jake sigh, turning to Jessica annoyed.

"Happy?"

She looked between the two of us, trying to read us.

"Yeah, but I can see you're not." Jessica stated.

With that, Jake's grips on my waist tighten.

"It's not up to me, and I'm fine just being friends." He replied giving me another assuring smile, though this time I wasn't so sure he was telling the truth.

"Excuse us." Jake said, grabbing my hand, heading outside to his car.

* * *

The car ride was silent. My yawning was the only noise that could be heard. Jake grinned, turning from the road to me, squeezing my knee.

"We're almost there." Jake assured me, before turning his attention back to the road.

I looked at his hand that still lay on my knee. Suddenly it hit me; he wasn't okay with just being friends. I tried to block it out. Finally, Jake let go of my knee, turning into my driveway.

I started walking to my door when I realized I left my car.

"Wait my car."

Jake smiled.

"I'll get it; one of my friends can take my car home for me."

I slowly nodded, handing my keys to him. Like that, he was gone.

I headed inside, everyone was already asleep. I was grateful. I headed to my room. Tired, I fell on my bed.

**Why am I so tired?**

**

* * *

**

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I asked, shocked to see Jake come in.

"You left the front door unlock." He explained.

I nodded as he shut my door, putting my keys on my dresser. Suddenly, something hit me.

"Wait, how are you getting home?"

Jake shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"I guess I didn't think that far ahead."

Lightly laughing, he continued.

"I guess I can walk."

I looked at him as if he was insane.

"It's three miles!" I exclaimed.

"I know." He replied calmly.

I shook my head, patting my bed. He looked at me, taken back.

"You sure?"

I sighed, tired.

"I'll drive you back tomorrow."

He shook his head, getting in under the covers. I instantly snuggled against him. He smirked at this, holding me close.

* * *

I woke up on my side with arms wrapped tightly around me. I could feel Jake's breath on my neck, giving me chills. I shuddered, turning around to face Jake. He was so cute when he slept.

He looked like a little kid sleeping. I didn't want to wake him, but I had to.

"Jake?"

He moved slightly.

"Jake!"

I pushed his shoulder. Worried, someone met hear.

He groaned, opening his eyes. He grinned instantly, touching my cheek. I blushed at his touch, but quickly snapped out of it.

"You have to take a shower, come on, before someone wakes up."

He slowly nodded, going to my bathroom.

* * *

When he was done, he came out looking brand new. I grabbed a new pair of clothes, going to take my shower. I came out to find Jake looking at his clothes.

"You know they're going to think we had sex."

"That's why I'm sneaking you out, come on."

He followed me down the stairs. Suddenly, the lights came on. I gasped, frozen in my spot.

My sister stood at the bottom, grinning.

"Hi Jake, nice to you again."

Scared she would tell our parents I spoke.

"It's not what it looks like, don't tell them." I pleaded.

Sam frowned.

"So, you're just friends?"

I wanted to die. I nodded.

"We're going to be late." Jake added heading to the front door.

Sam looked Jake over, about to say something, but let it go.

* * *

We headed to his place. I slowed to a stop, once at his house. Sure enough, his car was there waiting for him.

"See yeah." I said as he departed.

He waved goodbye before heading inside. I cringed, thinking of the conversation I would be having with Sam shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Monday came too soon. I headed to class, seeing Jessica whisper to her friends. I rolled my eyes, knowing she was probably spreading rumors.

Jake looked over at me uneasy, before heading over.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's been talking." He stated, looking in Jessica's direction.

"Spreading rumors, I'm sure." I replied.

Jake looked me over before continuing.

"What?"

I couldn't take it anymore suspense.

"There is one, the oblivious we had sex at her party."

I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"Is that all?"

"No." Jake said quickly.

I froze in my spot, afraid and curious what Jessica's evil mind thought of.

"What?" I asked, hoping for the best.

"She, she says you're a virgin."

I tensed up, as he went on.

"Not just a virgin, I mean a virgin, virgin. Like I was the first person you ever kissed or anything."

I stood there frozen in shock wondering how Jessica could find out so much in such a little time as Jake tried to read me. Defensively, I laughed. Jake looked at me weirdly.

"That's a good one, please, far from it." I said trying to play it off.

He gave me a questioning look.

"You have had sex before, right?"

I wanted to die, how pathetic was I, the nineteen year old virgin. I shivered at the thought.

"Fine, it's true, all of it." I confessed.

Jake looked beyond shocked, he was amazed. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh." he said.

I continued explaining myself, feeling self-conscious.

"That's why I didn't tell you anything, I didn't want this, awkwardness between us."

He weakly smirked as he came to his own conclusion.

"No wonder you pulled away from me. So, do you still just want to be friends?"

I bit my lip, silently thinking it over.

"I don't know." I said truthfully.

"I miss touching you." Jake confessed.

"I miss kissing you." I added.

He grinned touching my cheek, leaning in. I went in for a quick peck on the lips but Jake stopped me, shocking me by taking ahold of my face, giving me my first, real kiss. It was just like the kiss from Twilight, so intense.

* * *

We took it slow, very slow. We were still very innocent. Just Hugs, pecks and of course the memory of our first real kiss.

I studied Jake as he lay next to me on my bed.

**I really didn't get it, why wasn't he giving up?**

**Why wasn't he upset that I was such a prude in a way? **

He just sat back contently, playing with my hair.

I sat up, turning to him.

"Aren't you frustrated with me?"

He looked at me amused.

"Why would I be frustrated with you?" He asked.

"You're a guy; you have needs, have experience. I on the other hand don't, and it will be a long time before I even think of…"

I gulped in disgust.

"…sex."

He tried not to laugh.

"I know."

"And that doesn't bug you?" I questioned.

"No, not really, it's not all physical you know." Jake stated.

No I didn't know.

"What else is there?" I asked confused.

Jake frowned at this.

"You really have no idea?"

I shook my head, dumbfounded as he sighed.

"There is more, trust me, I can't really describe it." Jake explained.

"Okay."

I struggled to change the subject.

"So what do you want to do?"

Jake closed his eyes content.

"I'm doing it."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. He was doing the same thing he did every time he came here.

Cuddle with me while he played with hair before we both fell asleep in each other's arms. Though, I couldn't deny the nice calm feeling it gave me, I couldn't help but think, was he really enjoying this or just doing this for my benefit.

"Jake?"

He slowly opened his eyes, looking down at me.

"Are you sure, I'm not holding you back?"

He weakly smirked.

"There is nowhere else I rather be." He said pulling me closer, hugging me to his chest.

"Then, something you rather be doing?"

He ignored the question, lightly kissing my forehead.

"Get some sleep."

I frowned but did as told, slowly closing my eyes against his chest.

* * *

**One Month Later**

We headed to the party hand and hand. I still felt awkward doing this.

**Maybe I was a lost cause.**

Jake began greeting his friends, never breaking my grip. I gasped, looking around. Sex was everywhere, people making out, and people telling stories. Maybe parties weren't the best idea. Jake never seemed unphased by this. I was amazed by his control on the subject.

As his friends went on describing their latest uh, lay, Jake gently squeezed my hand, sensing my nervousness. He leaned down whispering in my ear.

"Ten minutes tops were gone."

I smirked, he read me so well. I heard a group of girls giggling in the back room. Curious, I headed over as Jake continued to catch up with his friends.

"Okay everyone…"

The girls started, getting people's attention.

"…Body shots!"

A whole bunch of cheers and shouts could be heard as Jake came up from behind grabbing my waist. He laid his chin on my shoulder.

My curiosity got the better of me.

"What's a body shot?"

He held back a snicker as he answered.

"Watch." Jake said pointing to the girls.

I looked intently as one of the girls picked a guy from the crowd.

She licked his arm, dropping salt on it and began to lick the area again. Finally, she took a shot, ending it with a kiss, retrieving the lime from his mouth. I gasped.

"Oh!"

Jake snickered again.

Next, a girl came up. I heard a group of guys howling as one kissed the other, taking the lime. I was more than shocked, I was disgusted. I looked up surprised to see Jake watching intently, howling like the rest. He might have been just playing along but I for one didn't like it.

A girl called Jake to join, I froze. She came over but he rejected her, staying glued to me. I weakly smirked. The girl frowned, turning to me.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

She grinned.

"Yeah."

Jake shook his head no, mouthing something to her, like I was pure or shy. She nodded, snickering.

"Oh."

I was annoyed and somewhat upset.

Before I knew it, I broke Jake's grip.

"I'll do it."

"Cool, come." She said, taking my hand.

"Lis don't." Jake warned.

I ignored him as I followed the girl to the back. Jake watched, looking pissed, as the girl handed me the salt, shot and lime.

I really wanted to do the body shot with Jake but I knew he would reject. So, I choose the girl that brought me over. Obliviously, Jake liked girl on girl, like most guys.

I turned the girl's neck to the side, as everyone looked in awe. I quickly and nervously, licked her neck. The girl gasped as the crowd howled. I shook the salt over it, and then slowly and seductively, mainly for Jake to see, I licked the spot.

She squealed as everyone shouted. I took the shot, trying not to gag. I swallowed, taking the lime she placed in her cleavage. I carefully took it, sucking on it.

Everyone cheered; I smirked, feeling like part of the group, till, I saw Jake. He was pissed, no pissed was not the right word, he was floored. I watched as he left the crowd.

I hurried after him.

"What's wrong?"

I tried to take his hand but he pulled away.

"Why, why did you do that?"

I wasn't following.

"What?"

"Why did you sale out?"

Confused, I stated.

"I don't understand. I was just having fun."

"No, you were trying to please me. If I wanted a slut, I wouldn't be dating you!"

I was both pissed and hurt.

"I'm not a slut!"

Upset, I pushed passed him, Jake followed.

"I didn't mean that, I'm sorry. Lis wait!" He said, grabbing my hand.

I turned to him, sighing. He lightly touched my cheek, continuing.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to change for me." He confessed.

"Like wise." I agreed.

He silently considered it, his attitude changed immediately.

"In that case." Jake went back to the crowd.

I called after him, confused. He came back with salt, lime and a shot. I raised an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look.

"My turn." Jake said smugly.

Before I could say anything, I gasped, feeling his tongue, slowly lick my collar bone. I sucked in my breath. Then the salt came, followed by his tongue again, sweeping across, Hard and rough this time.

I bite my lip to suppress a moan. He took his shot like a pro. I placed the lime in my mouth; he smirked and greedily captured my lips, taking the lime. I was intrigued, I wanted more.

The crowd cheered again. I felt faint, lightly kissing his lips again. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Happy?"

I smirked, he had no idea. I was on cloud nine. We said our goodbyes heading out.

* * *

Once home, I grinned heading to my room as Jake followed. I sat on my bed waiting as Jake stood in the doorway.

"I should get back." Jake said, looking uncomfortable.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"We should give each other space." He stated.

"Why?"

He sighed.

"Do I have to spell it out?"

I didn't flinch.

"I don't think it's a good idea, you been drinking and I'm a little aroused."

I blushed at his honesty.

"So?"

Jake looked at me shocked, as I continued.

"Go home; handle your business than come back."

I walked over pecking his lips.

He sighed.

"I guess. If that's what you want."

I shook my head yes. He weakly smiled, kissing my cheek.

"I'll be back."

* * *

**Note: **Sorry, I know I said this chapter would be mature. Next chapter will be mature, I promise, lol! ;)


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Note:** Feeling lazy, I broke chapter 4 up into two parts.

* * *

Excited, I changed into my PJ's, wearing my shorts and tang top. It's been two hours since Jake promised to return and there was still no sign of him.

**What the hell is he doing? **

**Never mind, I know what he is doing but two hours, really? **

My thoughts were interrupted as Jake came through the door.

I smirked, looking him over. Noticing his wet hair, obliviously he took a shower, a very long one at that. I secretly snickered, pulling the covers down. Jake sighed, getting in.

I turned the lights off, before turning to Jake, wrapping a leg around him. He froze, not expecting this but soon relaxed as I laid my head on his chest.

I felt one of his hands rub my leg while the other wrapped around my waist. I sighed, lightly kissing his neck. Jake stopped his movements, turning to my mouth, kissing my lips.

I pulled his face to mine, wanting to deepen the kiss. He got the hint, rolling on top. My leg stayed hooked around his waist. Jake groaned, noticing this. He didn't stop though.

The kiss was slow and concentrated. Jake held my face in place as my hands moved to his back. This was a first, making out. Realizing this, I smirked in the kiss. Jake's lips traveled to my chin, kissing down my jaw line.

I gasped at the feeling as his kisses moved to my neck. I arched my back, biting my lip. Jake lazily licked the area, than began to suck it. My hands went to his hair, he pulled back.

"We should stop."

"No, not yet, please?" I begged.

He winched but agreed, kissing my lips once more. I kissed back hungrily. Jake shockingly, did the same. I pushed my hips up against his in response.

He groaned, grabbing my leg, pushing forcefully against it, groaning on my neck. I moaned in response, grabbing his face. Jake eagerly kissed me, as he began to move against my body.

I matched his pace, starting to feel blurry from all the friction. Jake started grunting in my ear, moving more urgently.

"We have to stop." He warned, without actually stopping.

My cluelessness didn't help.

"Why?" I asked which came out more like a moan than question. He groaned, slowing to a halt.

I sighed, as he went to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes. He came back two minutes later, his chest slightly uneven. I groaned realizing what he just did.

Jake came back to the bed, but kept a distance between us.

"You alright?" I asked somewhat amused.

"Fine, go to sleep." Jake commanded.

I grinned as he wrapped his arms around me, but still gave us distance.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I couldn't believe how nervous I was. I watched as my sister studied. She sighed, noticing me.

"What is it?" She asked.

I slowly came in.

"How is it?"

She looked up at me weirdly.

"How's what?"

Embarrassed, I looked down at the floor.

"Sex." I said a little low.

Sam closed her book, now giving me her full attention, looking somewhat amused.

"Why?" She questioned.

I wanted to die.

"I was just curious; does the good outweigh the bad?"

She laughed.

"The bad?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, self-embarrassment, awkward silence and the risk of getting something." I stated.

Sam looked at my big eyed.

"Wow, you did your homework, but why?" She asked, giving me a questioning look, which than turned into a smirked.

"Oh." She said, secretly answering her own question.

"Yes, the good outweighs the bad, but just make sure you're ready. Don't do it for his sake."

She looked at me weird as she continued.

"Does he know you feel this way?"

I shook my head no. She sighed.

"It's best your both on the same wave length first, so there no confusion." She said as a matter of fact.

I groaned, this was not an issue I wanted to bring up to Jake. I thanked my sister, leaving.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**How is it so far? Good? Bad? Please, let me know what you think. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**BPOV**

That night I waited nervously for his arrival. I changed my usually pj's, only wearing a tang top, underwear and a smile.

Nervously I pulled the covers up as I heard Jake came up the stairs to my room.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey, how was your day?"

He shrugged.

"Alright." He answered, looking at me weird.

I just laid there too embarrassed to move. Jake snickered.

"Ready for bed already?"

I shook my head too nervous to say anything. He sighed coming over.

"Maybe I should let you sleep?" He said, kissing my forehead.

"No, no, I'm fine." I answered a little too fast.

Jake gave me a questioning look but let it go, sitting on the other side of the bed, turning the tv on. I let out a sigh. This was going nowhere fast. However, I didn't want to rush and scare him off.

I moved closer, wrapping my arms around him under the covers. Jake smirked, doing the same, than froze. I felt his hand scan around a little.

He looked at me weirdly, moving his hand away.

"Where are your shorts?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I was hot."

"Yeah, I should go." He said, attempting to get up.

"No stay." I pleaded.

He gave a serious look but soon broke, moving his hands back to my waist.

We snuggled as he relaxed. I was so nervous; I had to use the bathroom for the third time tonight. It was different with him here though. I sighed thinking it was now or burst.

I silently rolled over Jake, he tensed up giving me a weird look, and an even weirder one when I got up leaving the bed.

I heard a groan, indicating that he saw my undies. I weakly smiled as I headed to the bathroom.

After doing my business, I checked myself in the mirror once more, satisfied I headed back. I frowned seeing Jake standing by my door.

"I'm going to go." He announced.

I sighed, disappointed.

"Why?"

"I only have so much self-control Lis."

"And?" I asked.

Jake eyed me.

"I'm about to reach my limit."

I smirked walking over.

"That's silly Jake you haven't even kissed me yet." I teased.

He snickered.

"You might be surprised."

I stepped in front of him.

"Fine, can I at least have a kiss before you go?"

He stood there in thought, than shook his head yes. I smirked, leaning up, meeting his lips. I felt him tense. Getting no response, I slowly backed away, playfully pouting.

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

He looked me over once more.

"Yes."

I frowned at this.

"See you at school." Jake said.

Frustrated, I snapped.

"Fine." I retorted, practically shutting the door on him.

I stormed to my bed, lying on my side.

Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist. I was too upset to turn. I could hear Jake sigh.

"Lis, don't be that way, I'm not rejecting you, not the way you think anyway."

I huffed.

"Doesn't matter, it still hurts Jake." I confessed.

"Fine, I'll stay." Jake replied.

I smirked turning over to face him.

"Really?"

He looked less than thrilled.

"If it means that much to you."

I quickly nodded. Jake got under the covers as well, bringing me to his chest. I sighed, relaxed.

"What about your self-control?" I questioned.

Jake closed his eyes, getting comfortable.

"I'll deal."

My smirk got wider.

Suddenly I froze, at a loss.

**What do I do now?**

I just pulled him closer to me; Jake got the hint, holding me tighter. I lightly kissed his mouth. No response, I tried again. He pecked my lips quickly.

"Go to sleep." He ordered.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to."

"Lis…"

"I want to kiss you."

Jake sighed.

"Fine, if I kiss you will you go to bed?" He questioned.

"Depends on if you put some feeling behind it."

He gave me a warning look but I was not backing down.

"One kiss." Jake declared.

I looked at him innocently.

"One kiss."

**Though I didn't say how long it would last.**

Slowly he gave in, leaning down. I greedily accepted, meeting his lips. The kiss was slow and gentle. Before Jake could pull away, I deepened the kiss, putting my arms around his neck.

Jake tried to untangle my arms while we kissed. When he got them off, I went to plan b. wrapping one of my legs around his hip.

He groaned in the kiss, trying to pull away. Desperate, I immediately grind against him, biting his lower lip in the process. He froze.

"What are you doing?"

I shrugged.

"Kissing you." I answered, innocently.

He gave me another warning look. I shocked him by licking in between his lips. He gasped, holding me tighter. I moaned in response, grinding against him again. He held my face, making me look at him.

"Stop." He warned.

"I don't want to."

He groaned at this, attacking my lips hungrily. His hand moved back in fourth across my hip.

**I have him right where I want.**

I started to grind more, shockingly Jake let me. His tongue found its way to my mouth as mine his. His grip on my hip felt like it was going to leave a bruise, but I didn't care.

Jake's hand started to slide from my hip to my leg, tracing it ever so slowly. I gasped, as he got on top of me. I brought my hips up roughly, meeting his. I gasped, arching my back, as he began to suck and lick my neck teasingly.

I felt him come to life, moving harder and faster. Moans escaped my mouth as he grunted breathless in my ear.

I never seen Jake so concentrated. A small amount of sweat covered his forehead. I bit my lip knowing he was close. Suddenly his lustful eyes looked into mine. He stopped immediately.

I frowned.

"Don't stop." I begged.

He looked at me shocked.

"You want to continue?"

I slowly nodded. He groaned.

"Lis, I'm seconds away from cumming in my jeans."

I moaned in response, shocking him with a kiss.

"I know, I like watching, besides…" I whispered in his ear.

"… I'm pretty close myself."

Jake groaned at that, forcefully kissing me. I moved my hips up in response. He groaned, grabbing my leg, roughly ramming into me.

I gasped as he rubbed against a sensitive spot, causing me to roll my eyes back. Jake began grunting as the bed squeaked thrust after thrust.

"Oh." I gasped before kissing him

In the moment, I felt Jake bite my lip. I almost came at that.

Our breathing haggard, as we moved as one. I heard Jake's breath get caught in this throat. I knew any second now.

Like clockwork, he groaned loudly on my shoulder trying to muffle the sounds as he came, shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly he went limp falling on me. Slowly he rolled over, trying to catch his breath.

I smiled, playing with his hair.

"Did you come?" He asked.

I innocently nodded, pecking his lips. He sighed disgusted.

"I need a shower."

I grinned wickedly.

"Already?"

He gave me a look.

"Girl, you are crazy."

I lightly laughed.

"Maybe."

He snickered, lightly kissing my lips.

"You can use my shower." I said, looking at him admiringly.

Jake looked me over, touching my thigh, I gasped. Suddenly, he was back on top, touching me. He watched intently as my eyes fluttered closed at his touch.

"Uh."

He searched till he found my spot. I groaned. Soon his hand movements became hard and faster. I began to cry out.

Jake snickered.

"Be quiet, you don't want someone to walk in do you?" He teased.

I couldn't help it as another cry threatened to escape my lips.

Jake kissed me hungrily, trying to muffle my moans, as he continued his assault.

I came exhausted. Hearing Jake's breathing pick up, I could tell he was turned on again. I gave him an apologetic look. He weakly smiled.

"Don't worry; I got a cold shower with my name on it."

With that we both smiled, lightly kissing before Jake headed to the bathroom.

Once we were both showered and dressed, we fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Note:** Please Review; love to know what you think. ;)


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

It's been two weeks since Jake has been intimate with me. He barely kissed me anymore, just pecked.

**I don't understand. **

**How did we go from PG13 to rated R to PG again?**

So, here we are, in my room, two weeks later, awkward silence on both of our parts. I called Jake over to find out what was going on and if we could possibly have some alone time.

"So, what's up?" Jake asked, sitting awkwardly on the edge of my bed.

"Nothing, I just thought we could spend some time together. We never really hang out anymore." I answered.

Jake shrugged.

"Ok."

However, he didn't move from his spot.

I patted the spot next to me. Jake sighed, looking somewhat annoyed, moving over. I weakly smiled at this, waiting quietly for something.

"Tv?" Jake suggested.

"Okay." I answered, somewhat disappointed.

Jake weakly smiled, turning the tv on. He lay on the bed as he searched for something to watch. I slowly scooted over, wrapping my arms around him, snuggling. Jake looked down at me, grinning. I smiled back.

**What better time for a kiss.**

I moved up about to kiss Jake when he quickly pecked my lips before I could respond.

"Jake." I whined.

"Shh, watch the movie." He said, turning back to the screen.

Frustrated and pissed, I broke from his embrace, staring at the tv, noting giving a shit what was on. Tension filled the air.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

I was pretty much falling asleep from boredom. The gay as hell movie, finally ended. Jake sighed, turning the tv off.

"Well I should go." He said.

I jumped up from my spot with a sudden burst of energy.

"What, why? We barely hung out." I protested.

Jake looked at me weird.

"Lis, I've been here over an hour, we have homework and school tomorrow."

I was about to argue but Jake held out his hand, stopping me.

"Please, don't start. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Jake said, weakly kissing my cheek before leaving.

"Argh!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air upset.

**I never felt more alone, not even when I was single, how pathetic is that!**

**

* * *

**

**Next Day at School**

I headed to class less than thrilled, running into the devil herself, Jessica. She rolled her eyes, seeing me.

**Could this day get any worse?**

Just then, Jake headed over with his crew.

**Thank god!**

However, instead of kissing me or standing by me, he nodded in my direction before following his friends to class. I stood there shock and somewhat hurt as Jessica busted out laughing.

"Some boyfriend."

I glared at her as she went in with her gang.

I stood there dumbfounded, trying to piece it together, just than the bell rang. I sighed heading inside.

"Ah, Miss Sanders, you're late." My teacher lectured.

"What, no I'm not. The bell just rang." I argued.

"You know my rules, you need to be in your seat when the bell rings, otherwise you need a hall pass." She added.

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed, not caring if the whole class heard our conversation.

"Would you like to add talking back to the teacher on the list, Miss Sanders?" She snapped.

A burst of laughter filled the air. I didn't have to turn to know who it was. I groaned, turning to look at Jake for a second before heading out.

I waited in the cafeteria since lunch was next. Trying not to think about it, I concentrated on homework. Soon, the cafeteria was filling up.

Everyone looked at me weirdly as they came in, seeing I was the first one there. Seats were filling up with people chatting and starting eating.

Feeling someone seating at my table I looked up to see Jake.

"What was that, you know the teacher's rules?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, just a lot on my mind lately." I replied.

Jake looked at me curious.

"Like what?"

I shook my head.

"Forget it."

He looked at me annoyed.

"No, tell me." He ordered.

"How about the fact you never touch me anymore, let alone talk to me!" I snapped.

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't talk about this here." Jake said, noticing all eyes were on us.

"You know what, I'm sick of this, maybe we shouldn't talk at all!" I suggested upset, walking away.

"Lis!"

* * *

**Later That Day**

"Lis, Jake is here." Sam announced.

I continued looking out my window, not moving.

"I don't want to see him."

"Lis." Jake sighed, coming in.

Sam shut the door behind her.

Jake continued.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't." I protested.

"Lis, why do you have to make this so hard?"

I sighed turning to him.

"Me, what about you?" I snapped.

Jake sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to pressure you, and so, I thought I would give you some distance." He confessed.

"I don't want distance, I want you." I said, coming over.

Jake weakly smiled.

"Now, can I please have a real kiss?" I asked.

Jake snickered.

"Well since you asked nicely."

I smiled as Jake leaned in.

My heart raced in anticipation. Once our lips met, I immediately wrapped my hands around his neck. The kiss was gentle and sweet. We slowly pulled apart, through closed eyes we both sighed in relief, as if we both needed that.

Wanting more I headed back to Jake's lips. I felt him tense up a bit but he let me kiss him, gently kissing back. Feeling bold, I licked his mouth, trying to deepen the kiss.

Jake gasped gripping my waist, bringing me closer as out tongues played. I moaned at the closeness of our bodies. The room was starting to feel stuffy with heat.

Soon, I felt myself moving backwards. I gasped as I hit the edge of my bed, but kept my lips on Jake's afraid that would be the end of our kiss. Jake's hands moved to the sides of the bed as I laid back.

Jake soon followed. I grinned in the kiss noticing this. Jake rolled his eyes, moving his lips to my ear.

"Don't be getting a big head on me now." He teased.

I playfully stuck my tongue out at him.

Jake instantly took my tongue in his mouth, sucking it. Completely, shocked and turned on I moaned. Jake groaned in response, caressing my breasts through the kiss. I gasped, feeling Jake's hard on next to my thigh.

His lips went down to my neck. I arched my back, as he licked and sucked the area, messaging my breasts harder. My breathing increased, feeling fuzzy. I felt Jake's lips move to my cleavage kissing hard over my shirt.

I bite my lip to keep from moaning. Unable to take it anymore, I pulled Jake by his hair not caring if I hurt him or not. The look in his eyes said otherwise, showing complete lust and desire.

I forcefully kissed him, wrapping my legs around him. He groaned, deepening the kiss. Before I knew what I was doing I slid my hands down in between our bodies. My shaky hands started unbuttoning Jake's pants.

Jake tensed, breaking the kiss. As I reached for the zipper, Jake's hands fell on top on mine, stopping me. I gasped, being face to face with Jake.

"You not ready." He stated.

I froze, dumbfounded as Jake got up fixing himself.

"I should go."

With that Jake left. I was at a lost.

**Did I just get rejected?**

**

* * *

**

**Note:** Sorry, I'm not feeling this story anymore. There is only one chapter left. I know I'm kind of brief with the details, I find I suck when it comes to detail. Oh well. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: **I just realized while I was fixing the spelling errors in this story, I forgot that this story was about Lis a character I made up and not Bella. I'm so used to using Bella for my stories I didn't even realized I used her name when I wrote the point of views. This whole story is from Lis's pov, No twilight character are in the story, I apologize for that error and I'm too lazy to refix this story yet again.

* * *

**LPOV**

**Next Day**

I decided not to let the other night bug me, keeping my thoughts to myself as Jake and I cuddled on my bed.

"I got to go." Jake said getting up.

"What's going on?" I asked curious.

"Oh, the guys want to do a guy's night out."

I snickered. Jake turned to me amused.

"What?"

"Guys actually do that?"

"Apparently." Jake answered, leaning down kissing me sweetly.

I sighed as his lips left mine.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said heading towards the door.

"Or you could spend the night." I offered.

Jake stopped in his tracks, giving me an accusing look.

"What, you used to spend the night all the time." I argued.

"That was different, that was when you were innocent."

I acted hurt.

"I'm innocent."

Jake snickered.

"Innocent my ass."

I came over playfully hitting his arm. Before I knew it Jake scooped me up in his arms and planted a quick kiss on my neck causing me to squeal.

"Bye." Jake said.

I play pouted.

"So, will I see you later?" I asked, eagerly.

Jake stood in the doorway deep in thought.

"Do you think that is wise?" He asked.

"Wise, no, fun, yes."

He snickered, shaking his head side to side. I rolled my eyes getting annoyed.

"I won't touch you, virgin!

Jake looked shocked.

"What did you say?"

I cross my arms to my chest, standing my ground.

"You heard me."

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll come back later."

I grinned, pecking his lips.

"I probably won't be back till two or three in the morning." He added.

I shrugged.

"I don't care.

"Ok." He answered, leaving.

I looked through my dresser drawers excited, trying to find something appealing to wear.

* * *

I waited up all night hoping Jake was wrong about the time but as time flew by, no Jake. I yawned tired, it was one thirty.

**This is crazy I need my sleep.**

I soon felt my eyes drift close.

* * *

**THIRD POV**

Jake sat around bored and feeling awkward as a bunch of half-naked girls danced on poles. Glad Lis didn't ask him where his friends and him where going. He watched as his friends cheered the girls on.

Taking one last swig from his beer he was ready to go.

"Yo, I got to go." He said looking at his watch which read two a.m.

"Lis is expecting me." He added, getting up from their table.

"Oh, really?" One of his friends asked, grinning.

"Not like that." Jake declared, grabbing his stuff.

"Sure." His friend said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Jake silently headed in Lis's room, not sure if she would be up or not. Considering how late it was he figured she was probably asleep. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw her lights were off, Lis, facing the window with the covers over her.

Jake smiled thinking how cute and innocent she looked. He headed to his side of the bed. Feeling hot, he declothed, left in only his boxers.

He slipped under the covers about to sleep himself when he felt Lis move in her sleep over to his side, wrapping her arm and leg around him. Jake groaned, trying to gentle move her over but she didn't budge.

Frustrated, Jake grabbed Lis's arm roughly pushing her on her side of the bed, ending on top of her in the process. Lis woke up, suddenly alert.

"What, what happened?" She questioned.

"You did it again."

"What?" She asked than rolled her eyes figuring out what he meant.

"God forbid I touch you." She said removing her leg and in the process lifted the covers, revealing her outfit to Jake.

Jake gasped, staring intently, seeing Lis was just wearing her bra and underwear. Lis weakly grinned at his response.

"I got hot." She stated, rolling back to her side.

Jake groaned.

"You're such a tease."

"Excuse me, who turned who down yesterday?"

Jake sighed, wrapping his arms around her, whispering in her ear.

"You're killing me here." He stated, kissing her neck.

Lis sighed.

"Likewise."

Jake grinned in her neck. Lis turned and started Kissing Jake on the lips but stopped tasting alcohol.

"Ah, how much did you drink?" She questioned.

Jake laughed at her disgust.

"Just a couple of beers." He confessed, trying to kiss her again, but she pulled away.

"Oh, now you don't want to kiss me, a couple of beers, that's all it takes." Jake asked, rubbing his face against Lis's.

"That's right, brush your teeth." She stated.

Jake sighed, getting up.

"You can use my toothbrush." Lis announced as Jake rolled his eyes, heading to the bathroom.

Lis excitedly checked out Jake's body as he left.

"So, did you have fun?" She questioned from the bed.

Jake gargled, spitting in the sink before answering.

"Loads."

Lis laughed at his lack of enthusiasm.

Jake came back to the bed, leaning in for a kiss. Lis eagerly expected a soft kiss.

"Ah, minty fresh." Lis teased.

Jake snickered, returning for more but Lis stopped him short.

"So, where did you guys go?"

Jake frustrated went to her neck, kissing it, giving Lis chills. Jake answered in between kisses.

"Strip club."

Lis tensed turning to him.

"Oh really?"

Jake shook his head, now licking her shoulder. Lis started having trouble concentrating.

"See anything good?"

Jake snickered against her neck.

"Just you."

Lis grinned at this.

"Good answer."

Jake smirked kissing her on the lips.

Lis happily accepted, suddenly a thought came to her.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't get a lap dance, did you?"

Jake froze, interested.

"No, but I wouldn't mind getting one from you."

Lis looked him over, he wasn't laughing.

Lust was beginning to show in his eyes and something that looked like hope.

"You want me to?" Lis questioned.

"Only if you want to." Jake said kissing her shoulder sweetly.

Lis silently got up.

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see."

Jake bit his lip looking at Lis's body, feeling himself get hard. Jake grinned wickedly when Lis returned with a chair placing it in the center of the room.

"Come here." She demanded.

Jake hoped off the bed eager.

"I like this bossy side of you; it's kind of a turn on."

Lis snickered as Jake came over. She pushed him down onto the chair.

"Damn, girl."

"Shut up." Lis ordered.

Jake shut his mouth afraid he might say something to change her mind. Lis silently straddled Jake, staring at him. Desire filled his eyes as Lis shocked him taking off her bra.

Jake gasped not sure if he should touch her or not. She rubbed her face against his neck, slowly licking and sucking it. He groaned, grabbing her waist. Lis could feel his excitement beneath her, causing her to moan against his neck.

She slowly started grinding against him, Jake gasped gripping her tighter.

"Lis, ah, oh god."

Lis started grinding harder as Jake continued.

"Maybe we should…"

Lis pulled his hair, interrupting him.

"Stop talking? Yeah, your right."

Jake rolled his eyes but let it go as Lis stopped her movements on him, kissing his lips. He soon joined adding his tongue. Lis moaned, bringing Jake's hands from her waist to her breasts.

He gasped in the kiss but didn't stop kissing her. He began massing her breasts. Lis broke the kiss arching her back in pleasure as Jake squeeze her breasts hard, kissing her neck.

Jake groaned as Lis started grinding against him again. All his actions stopped.

"Lis." Jake stated.

She began to grind faster and harder feeling desperate. Jake's breathing picked up.

"Lis?"

She continued ignoring Jake's request.

"Lis." Jake said which came out more like a moan, making Lis moan in the process.

"Shit." Jake said as desire started taking over him.

He grabbed Lis's hips roughly slamming her against him.

"Uh, oh, umm, ah." Escaped Lis's mouth.

"Uh fuck, god, I um, shit." Came from Jake's mouth.

Lis suddenly stopped, shy of cumming. Jake tried to control his breathing with sweat on his forehead.

"Shit Lis, Why did you stop?" He voiced clearly frustrated.

Lis got up.

"Where are you going?"

She grinned going to her knees. Before Jake knew what was happening, lis pulled Jake's boxers down.

He gasped as the air hit him. Lis leaned down. Jake fought the urge to stop her in need of relief. She slowly took him in her mouth. Jake groaned as his eyes instantly closed.

"Shit!"

Lis slowly moved her mouth back and forth, bringing her tongue over the tip ever so often.

Jake swarmed.

"Uh, oh god, harder."

She did as told and before she knew it Jake was buckling his hips up to her mouth.

"I uh, am about…"

before Lis could finish, Jake pulled her away. She gave him a questioning look.

He pulled her in for a kiss; she happily kissed him back, moaning at their closeness. Before she knew it she was thrown on the bed. Underwear tossed across the room, making out passionately.

Jake slowly brought her legs around his waist.

"Please." She begged.

That was it, just like that Jake thrust into her. Lis gasped half in pleasure, half in pain. Jake groaned against her neck, trying to kiss the pain away.

He kissed her neck going to her chest. Lis arched her back in pleasure as Jake took one of her breast in his mouth. Hot, wet, erotic. Soon Lis was used to Jake's size; she slowly began grinding against him.

Jake groaned in response, thrusting in her all the way, causing her cherry to break. Lis winched, gripping Jake's shoulders in pain. Jake looked at her unsure if he should continue.

Lis tried not to think of the pain as Jake continued moving in her.

"Uh, god, you're so tight."

Listening to the sounds of Jake's pleasure making the pain go away, Lis started moving with him. She gasped as she started to feel what Jake was talking about.

Before they knew it they were thrusting together, hard and fast, making the bed squeak.

"Uh, god, shit, Lis, uh!"

"Uh, oh Jake!"

* * *

Once done, both were sweating and breathing hard, Lis was curious and feeling self-conscience.

"How was it?"

Jake smirked ear to ear.

"Best lap dance I ever had."

Lis snickered as Jake lean down stealing a kiss, before they drifted off to sleep.

**The end!**

**

* * *

**

**Note**: I know I suck at sex scenes, lol! Hope you liked it. ;)


End file.
